Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic observation system has heretofore been known. The stereoscopic observation system uses a method of capturing two images having a different parallax for stereoscopic vision, by forming the two images on substantially same plane, such as an image pickup surface of the one image sensor (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 5427323, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-160240, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-215336 for example). Moreover, in an arrangement according to a conventional technology, two different optical systems are used for achieving two images having a different parallax.